Allen's Diary
by NerdyKnitter
Summary: This is what the DGM world would look like through the eyes  or lack there of  of Allen's diary. Possible spoilers in later chapters 0-0 BTW: Allen's a girl!


Author's note: Okay, so this is my first fan fiction as (dare I admit it?) a -Man fan. Yes, Mogo-chan, I like it. So, unlike my other fan fictions where I really don't understand the characters (or care to, for that matter) and only use what I have heard about the story (usually random bits and pieces) from my sister and often ask what a character would or wouldn't do in order to make the story funny, well for me, in this fan fiction I will attempt to understand the characters and have the characters do things (or write things) that he or she would ordinarily do or that one might do (not just in a VERY far stretch). The main character is a young girl who has been trained by my favorite general, Cross, and is being sent to the European Dark Order headquarters. I'm not really sure much more from there. If you have read my other fan fictions, I appreciate you reading this despite my past failures. If you have not read my fan fictions, thank you as well. In both cases thank you and I hope you enjoy the story! If you think a character is acting weirdly, or something is wrong with the story that couldn't actually happen in the manga under any circumstances (like Kanda laughing), feel free to let me know. Other reviews are also welcome! Thanks again (and sorry for the long Author's note)!

Disclaimer: Nope. It's not mine (yet...).

* * *

Hi. My name is Aren, but my master, Cross, likes to call me Allen. I guess he'd like me to be a guy. I believe he sees being a girl as a disadvantage, so I often try to prove him wrong. He then calls me his stupid apprentice. At first, I was always heart broken when he'd call me that because I thought I'd disappointed him, but now I think of it more as a term of endearment.

Wow. That went in a really weird direction. *Smiling.* Do people write things like that in diaries? I guess they (meaning I) do now! 8D (It's a magical smiley face!)

Anyway, you are going to be my new diary. Actually, you are going to be my first diary. I think I'm going to need you too. You see, for the past few years I have been training with Cross. Today, he told me that I can officially be called an Exorcist. I was so excited. I had worked hard for years following Cross around the world, defeating akuma, cheating at poker in a way that people still haven't figured out (I love seeing their faces!), and being called a stupid apprentice (which made me feel like I wasn't making any progress, so I wasn't expecting this at all). I was so excited! My years of hard work had finally paid off! Yay!

Cross also told me that tomorrow I will travel to the headquarters, but he will not come along. He doesn't like it there. Why? I'm not sure but I don't think he likes to be in crowds or in big buildings. He probably feels trapped. Cross was saying something about Exorcists being suspicious of everyone because they don't have a cursed eye like mine and can't see the akuma until they reveal their true form. He said that Exorcists see all humans as allies of the Sennen Hakushaku. How could they do that? Wouldn't it make their job of protecting humans more difficult? Cross said that they wear their uniforms to stand out so the akuma will attack them. Exorcists have a hard job and I'm lucky to have this eye.

How strange. Someone thankful for a curse. I guess that sums me up. I have white hair even though I'm 15 (everyone thinks I dyed my hair, which is kind of annoying). I am a cursed Exorcist who turned the man who adopted me, whom I considered my father, into an akuma and then killed the akuma he became. I know I have more surprises up ahead and I can't wait, but for now back to the story.

At the headquarters, all Exorcists are required to keep diaries. I guess it is so the Pope can find out what things are really like in the world and for the Exorcists. All I know is that any of the Exorcists diaries would make fabulous books.

How do I know this when this is only my first day being an Exorcist? You wouldn't believe half of the things I have learned and seen since I started training with Master. You wouldn't believe how many of your closest friends are akuma or how many seemingly unexplainable things that have happened in your life or in your neighborhood can be explained by one of three phrases: Akuma, Innocence, and Sennen Hakushaku. Innocence and akuma are everywhere and it is the Exorcists job to get it and remove human souls from akuma, setting them free. ( I'm not even sure what Innocence is, but Cross says it is the cause of a bunch of weird things. Maybe Supervisor Komui will introduce me to a dragon-like Exorcist who stores the Innocence until a compatible person is found and she [or maybe he] will explain it to me). You may think that I have seen a lot, and while I have, I have also heard Cross' stories. I know nothing I have seen in my three years as apprentice to General Cross even compares to something any of the Exorcists have seen on even the most ordinary day. Well that's what Cross tells me anyway and would Cross lie to me? ... yes...

I wish Cross would come with me. I don't think I am quite ready for this big of an adventure especially when flying solo. I guess he thinks I am. I wish I had as much faith in me as Cross has in me. Well, I'm not sure he actually has any faith in me, I just like to think he does. I must say sending me off to headquarters all by my self (unless you count Timcampy, Cross' golem who is coming with me) makes it seem like he has faith in me.

Cross is a weird character. I still haven't figured him out. One minute he says that I am dumb for activating my arm when I saw an akuma in the middle of the city and says that I will never learn, and the next, he sends me off the the headquarters and says that I can call my self an Exorcist. I am really not sure about him, but he's cool. He lets me work at a circus sometimes to earn money. It's generally after he spies a really pretty lady or if he has a mission that he doesn't think I can handle or something. He's also very funny. He taught me how to cheat at poker. After a day of work and a game of poker or two, I like to tell Cross some of the reactions I get when people realized I've cheated, but have no idea how. We laugh so hard. I really look up to Cross. Ever since Mana died, he has been like a father to me... But he still manages to confuse me.

I love working at the circus but as an Exorcist, I don't think I'll be able to work as much. I'll definitely miss it; I love making people laugh. I'm told that I am really good at it. I just hope I'll be as good at being an Exorcist. I must admit that after only three years, I am feeling a little under prepared. I'm nervous, but excited too.

Anyway, I think I'll need my rest before tomorrow. I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but I'm really looking forward to the adventure.

Okay, sleep.

Good night!

So excited!... 8D


End file.
